


The Pocky Game

by Agent808



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, The Pocky Game, pocky, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent808/pseuds/Agent808
Summary: America + Reader + Pocky Game = ADORABLENESS!!!(America x Reader)





	The Pocky Game

~~~~~~~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~~~~~

You were currently driving over to your bro's house. By bro, you meant best friend. You were heading over to your best friend Alfred's house, because he insisted over the phone that the two of you need to hang out more. You, after a lot of pleading from Alfred, agreed to come over to his house. You were listening to (favorite song) on the radio, singing along. It was only a little bit further until you made it to Alfred's house.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

You banged on Alfred's front door, impatiently waiting for him to open the door. Finally, Alfred answered the door, throwing his arms around you in a gigantic bear hug. You laughed as he spun you around. Once Alfred put you down on the floor, he started running to the kitchen, motioning for you to follow. Laughing, you ran after him.

~~~~~~~~To The Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~

You and Alfred were munching on burgers and fries from McDonald's. Classic Alfred. The two of you were also watching the movie Captain America. Alfred rested his arm on your shoulder. You could not resist blushing, since you have had a crush on him for as long as you could remember.

~~~~~~~~~~After The Movie~~~~~~~

The movie was finally over. You were resting your head on Alfred's shoulder. All of a sudden, Alfred sprang up from his seat, yelling about this game Kiku Honda (Japan) had taught him. You smiled at Alfred's childish antics.

Alfred rushed back downstairs, with a small box. "What's that, Alfred?" You questioned. Alfred smiled brightly and jumped into the sofa beside you. "It's called pocky, and we'll be playing the pocky game!" Alfred said, starting to explain the game to you. You blushed once he was done explaining, realizing you could KISS your CRUSH. The two of you started playing the pocky game.

You, so far, had been winning. You were so focused on winning, you didn't realize how close your faces were. Until... Alfred kissed you.


End file.
